Hatchet
by Wiley Fox
Summary: A group of college graduates and adults go on a haunted swamp tour. But their plans of fun or boredom is interrupted by the myth Victor Crowley who has different plans for the group. Just how much can a pretty boy and a stoner change the events of hatchet? you'd be surprised.
1. Mardi Gras

Soooo I've noticed that there are practically no hatchet stories on here so I'm gonna write one. anywho this is my version of hatchet I hope you guys enjoy.

like the scream story I'll describe the two ocs before we start

Scott Wolcott: around 6 feet he has dirty blonde straight hair with spikes at the edge and green eyes he is wearing a white t-shirt with a black jean jacket with white fur at the coller and blue jeans (young Kellan Lutz)

Ray Masters: 6.2 he has long slicked back black hair with blue eyes he is wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. (Zac Efron)

It's the day of Mardi Gras and everyones getting drunk, high, or both. Everyone's having a good time especially 3 out of 4 friends. Marcus, Ray, Scott, and Ben. Ray chuckles as he takes a puff out of a recently lit blunt. "seriously Ray is that all you do? smoke weed? I swear weeds gonna be the death of you one of these days." Scott laughed teasing his friend. "dude, fair warning never talk shit about weed in front of a stoner" Ray warned chuckling. Their friend Marcus was busy checking random woman out to share an opinion in the matter. The four friends walk down the street Ray Scott or Marcus occasionally flirting with a random hot chick. Marcus eventually noticed that Ben looked bored "come on cheer up man this is Mardi Gras!" He cheered laughing. "Yeah I'm having a blast" Ben muttered as Marcus stopped the group and pointed to a hot girl sitting on a balcony.

Ben eventually sighed annoyed "seriously? haven't you guys seen enough boobs?" Ben questioned causing his friends to stare at him annoyed. "Wait? You mean there's a such thing as enough boobs?" Scott asked scratching his head trying to lighten the mood. "Yes! there is Seth" Ben retaliated. "Geez bro chill out" Ray laughed. "Sorry, I just didn't get allot of sleep last night. I just, I should've stayed home" Ben sighed. "why? So you can just sit in your room and cry about Heather?" Scott asked annoyed. "Look we came here to have a good time. And you, you're fighting it there's fun all around you stop standing there like a bitch" Marcus explained "yeah dude you need to smoke a big ass blunt and have fun" Ray offered.

"How is this fun? this place is disgusting. Everyone's drunk and looking for a fight." Ben retaliated. "But still I've heard of this haunted swamp tour thing and it's supposed to be really fun. Like you see all these floating lights in the water it's awesome" Ben explained a huge smile plastered onto his face causing his three best friends to laugh. "Wait? so let me get this straight. You want to leave all this?" Marcus asked waving his hand around pointing at multiple hot topless woman on the sidewalks and balconies. "To look at some Damn lights in a swamp?" Marcus asked laughing almost with disgust. "You don't have to come with me Marcus" Ben said before walking off.

Marcus glanced from Scott and Ray back to Ben. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not about to let Ben go to this dumbass swamp thing alone, we're his friends for a reason man" Ray said taking another puff from his weed. "your only saying that cause you're high and you're easily amused man" Scott sighed. "High, yeah, easily amused yeah but I'm a good friend" Ray smirked then walked off after Ben. "Damn!" Scott groaned "might as well go" Marcus sighed running after them Scott in close pursute.

"What are you guys doing? go back have fun" Ben said looking at his friends. "nah man we're going with you it's cool" Marcus says dismissively. Scott nodding as well as Ray. "You guys are gonna be so psyched you came" Ben said excitingly "I think I'd rather skin my own dick" Marcus sighed "I wouldn't go that far Mark I'd rather cut my own hand off" Scott chuckles "as long as I have my weed I'm happy" Ray smiled.

The four friends eventually reach reverent zombies house of horrors as Scott smiled upon seeing the closed sign. "Ben it's closed man" Scott says pointing at the closed sign. "No, no no. it can't be" Ben said in denial. "indeed it is the big closed sign" Marcus reasons. Ben ignored Scott and Marcus and knocked loudly on the door. "and he's knocking anyway" Scott sighed as Ray began leaning on the wall taking several more puffs. "See nobody's answering let's go" Scott smiled and began to walk away before someone slammed open the door.

Scott whipped around ready to start swinging as Ray looks up at the older man getting tense. "What do you want?" came the gruff voice. "Uhh my friend told me you do a haunted swamp tour" Ben asked getting his hopes up. "I don't do swap tours anymore. not after what happened." The reverent began. "What happened?" Scott asked now curious. "You don't want to know" the reverent replied. "dude you can't like say something happened and not say what happened that's like totally not cool" Ray said coming into view his blunt in his mouth.

"There was this kid, he was puny like you" the reverent began pointing at Marcus. "he got spooked by something in the woods. He saw two eyes staring at him from the woods. He wanted to get off the boat in a hurry. And he had his foot dangling from the edge" the reverent explained. "he fell in?" Ben asked "a gator got him" Marcus guessed "someone pulled him in?" Ray guessed dropping the blunt and stepping on it. "he died?" Scott guessed. "he slipped, hit his head right on the roof." he explained stopping for a second "and sued me for negligence! that cock sucker!" the reverent angrily shouted out. "that's it?" Ben asked shocked. "Well that was very underwhelming." Ray muttered.

"Try Marie Lavoe" he said in a mysterious voice. "excuse me?" Marcus asked confused causing the reverent to glare at him. "2 blocks east. On olive street. But you didn't hear it from me" he said backing up into his shop. "Well if that's not suspicious I don't know what is" Ray laughed. Scott, Marcus, and Ben nod in agreement before the reverent bursts the the door again "be careful walking on the sidewalk!" He shouts before finally closing the door. "shit that guy must be higher than I am" Ray chuckles.

Ben and Ray begin start walking as Marcus grabbed Ben's arm "whoa whoa man, hold up" Marcus began as Ben and Ray stop. "it's dead as shit over there" Scott says pointing to the road in front of them. Marcus nodding in agreement. "Fun party" Marcus smiled pointing behind them "bad badness" Scott says pointing in front of them. Ben nodded and started walking forward. "Wait man!" Marcus says grabbing his arm again making Ben roll his eyes.

"This is so lame" Marcus groaned. "Marcus, I'm just not a party guy like you Scott and Ray" he sighed "and it was just making me sick watching all of those people picking fights for no reason or puking from being too drunk" Ben explained. "I get it" Marcus sighed as Ben grabbed his shoulder "this is gonna be fun" Ben smiled as Ray couldn't help but laugh at his friends eagerness. "I won't be needing these" Marcus sighed taking off multiple Mardi Gras beads. dropping them on the hard cement Scott doing the same as Ray took off his. "it'll be fun" Ben said smiling.

The four friends begin walking towards Marie Lavoes house of voodoo "bout as fun as crabs" Marcus muttered "you'd know" Ben laughed. "screw they waitress from reds dinor" Marcus said pointing at Ben "You did" Scott snickered. "I didn't know she had bugs in her bush" Marcus said defending himself. "dude she was scratching herself like hell all night Marcus what do you mean you didn't know?" Ray laughed "everyone knows you can't hook up with itchy chicks Mark" Scott chuckles. "Yeah" Ben laughed in agreement. "she said it was a bad reaction to her fabric softener alright? I noticed, I asked" Marcus defensively says. "You saw" Ben chuckles. "Look at you Mr big shot. When was the last time you got laid?" Marcus asked as Ray and Scott chuckle. Ben was silent for a moment before he piped up "I have sex all the time" Ben smirked "shut up" Marcus Ray and Scott sat in unison knowing that Ben was bluffing.

_

So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I honestly think it turned out great. please like this story and comment what your think.


	2. Marie Lavoe house of voodoo

The 4 of them cross a corner seeing a girl puking her brains out and her friend rubbing her back. They pass the two girls and walked into the store as Scott stopped "ladies" he says winking as the puking girls friend smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm Jessica, Jessica Palmer" she smiled "Wolcott, Scott Wolcott" he smirked. "ok James Bond" Jessica laughed "sweety James Bond has nothing on me" Scott laughed leaning on the wall next to them. "So what are you and you're friends up to?" Jessica asks "meh, my buddy Ben's dragging us on some haunted swamp tour thing." Scott explained. "Oh, really?" Jessica asked smiling as the puking girl looked up at him. **Jessica is around 5.6 with a curvy body. she has brown straight hair that hangs slightly longer than her shoulder. She has a bang hanging in her left eye. she has aqua blue eyes and is wearing a white tank top and blue jeans she had a grey sweater with a rainbow colored hood.**

"Me and Jess were going but I got sick" she mutters before throwing up again. "Yeah, poor Sherry" Jessica frowned rubbing her friends back. "I know you want to go Jessica" Sherry says looking up at her friend. "No it's ok I'll stay here and take care of you" Jessica says dismissively. "No it's cool. I'm not gonna hold you back. I'll just call Erica to pick me up" Sherry smiled "Really?" Jessica smiled. "Yeah" Sherry muttered then looked to Scott "I don't know you pal. but please make sure Jessica doesn't do anything stupid" Sherry says looking at Scott. "I promise" Scott smiled.

Marcus walked around looking at random stuff as Ben was reading the back of someone's shirt. Ray walked up to a monster prop and started poking at it. "this is really fun" Marcus sarcastically sighed. "Wait, where's Scott?" Ben asked glancing around. "knowing Scott he's probably flirting with someone" Ray shrugged still playing with the prop. Marcus glanced over seeing a beautiful light skinned woman. **Lia Anderson, She was wearing a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans. she has beautiful curly/bushy long hair that stops at her upper back. She has deep grey eyes**.

On the other side of the shop there was two people. One of them **Dean Reynolds stands around 6.3 he has short black hair (military cut) he has grey eyes and he's wearing a grey t-shirt and camo pants with combat boots. Lucy Reynolds stands around 5.5 she has short black hair that stops at her shoulders with grey eyes. she is wearing a blue shirt with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans.** Lucy came up to Ray Dean right behind her. "Hi" Lucy happily said. "Well you seem happy" Ray chuckles. "Oh you have no idea she's been begging me to bring her to this all week" Dean laughed. "I'm Ray" he smiled extending to his hand. "Dean" the man nodded shaking the stoners hand.

"So I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and guess you were in the military" Ray snickered. "actually he was a marine." Lucy corrected. Scott and Jessica walk into the house of voodoo just in time as their tour guide Shawn came out. "whose a ready to do some haunting?" He asked in a phony Korean accent. Dean, Lucy and Ray stop talking and looks towards the guide. "fair warning this guy tries way to hard" Lucy laughed. "Well that's an understatement" Dean chuckles as him Lucy and Ray walk next to Ben and Marcus soon to be followed by Scott and Jessica.

Shawn chuckles "the night will soon be upon us." He said still in a mysterious voice. "the spirits of the damned are soon on the rise. let's get our souls on the move my friends!" Shawn finished walking up to the group. "Ah changed your mind?" He asked looking at Jessica who simply laughed "You can say that" she chuckles handing the man two 20s. Shawn nodded at Dean and Lucy before turning his attention to Ray, Scott, Ben, and Marcus. "What can I do you 4 for?" Shawn chuckles. "do you do a haunted swamp tour?" Ben asked causing their guide too laugh and take his hat off and lightly hitting Ben's shoulder with it "why I do the only haunted swamp tour." Shawn said.

"Real live ghosts oooh tails of the crypt" Shawn says still in a mysterious voice. "sights that are still cursed by voodoo" he said blowing on his own hand. "I hate you" Marcus says quietly. "Well we'll be on the bus" Dean muttered as him and Lucy left the shop "I hate you right now little sis" he says quietly as they walked out. "Uhh I'll wait outside" Jessica says to Scott before walking out.

"we're leaving right now, 40 bones each" Shawn smirked smugly with his hand out. Ray took his wallet out and handed the smug guide 40 bucks. Marcus and Scott look at Ben "Can you spot me?" Marcus asked. "Yeah me too" Scott said "why? You two don't have any cash?" Ben asked taking 6 20s out of his wallet "No, we're just not paying for this bullshit" Marcus says as Scott chuckles.

(The bus)

Once Dean stepped onto the bus he heard an elderly man greet him. "Hey old timer" Dean smirked as the elderly man laughed. Lucy was the next one time step into the bus. "hello there" Shannon, the elderly man's wife says. "Hi" Lucy smiled and waved. Dean smiled and stood behind a seat offering her the window side. "thank you good sir" Lucy giggles "you're welcome madam" Dean laughed nodding as Lucy sat down on the window side Dean sitting down next to her. Lia got on next "hello there" Jim, the elderly man smiled "Hey" she smiled politely before walking to the back of the bus.

The rest of the group get onto the bus and greeted the old couple before sitting down. Marcus walked up to Lia's seat and smirked "is this seat taken" he smirked. "No, be my guest" Lia chuckles as Marcus flirtatious sat down "Ah a charmer huh?" Lia laughed. "No I'm the cool one Scott's the charmer" Marcus laughed. Scott and Jessica sit together and Ben walked up to Marybeth. "Uhh excuse me I guess I sit here" Ben nervously says. "guess so" Marybeth muttered as Ben sat down Ray sitting at the free seat next to them. "excuse me need to give my pal flirting advise" Scott whispered to Jessica causing the woman to let out a chuckle before she put headphones in and listened to classic rock. "Scoot" he muttered nudging Ray. He sat down next to him before the bus started driving. "introduce yourself" Scott whispered. "I'm Ben" Ben smiled as the woman next to him glanced over "Marybeth" she flashed a fake smile.

Ben glanced over and saw Scott mouth 'compliment her' He looked back to Marybeth "that's a great name" Ben smiled "cause it's actually two names. ya know, most people just have one and it's pretty boring." he explained before saying his own name in a bored tone. "he's gonna kill the poor girl with terrible pick up lines" Ray chuckles. "but Marybeth, it's Mary and it's Beth" he days before glancing at her coat. "that's a nice jacket" Ben said admiring it. Both Scott and Marcus are staring at Ben their mouths wide open. "yo slap this dude" Marcus shook his head "with pleasure." Scott muttered slapping the back of his friends head.

"are you enjoying Mardi Gras?" Ben asked as Scott mouthed 'That's better jackass' "yup" Marybeth mutters. "couldn't find anyone brave enough to do the ghost your with you huh?" Ben asked a smug smirk plasterered on his face "nope" Marybeth sighed. "ride on, ride on" Ben said as Scott moved back to his seat next to Jessica. "You know I just came on this tour cause just maybe I'd get to meet you" Marybeth says dripping with sarcasm. "now if you'll excuse me I just want to sit here stare at this window and get my thirty dollars worth" Marybeth rudely says.

Ben sighed but nodded understanding. "dude she's obviously on the rag" Ray chuckles moving to the edge of the seat. "yo Ben you heard those girls last night too right" Scott asked now at the edge of his seat. "Yeah I could barley sleep over that music" Ben sighed. "Wait, are you guys talking about that sorority" Ray asked chuckling. "yup, you heard of them?" Ben asked. "heard of them?" Ray scoffed "I've been on the inside they have the only weed left in the grand central area" Ray explained.

"fuck!" Scott hissed. "what's the plan then?" Ben asked. "here's the plan if you steal their weed they won't be able to pay the rent. With 7 pounds they can sell it for 50 bucks a gram if they wanted to that's about a 1000 dollars a ounce and 16 thousand dollars per pound. So all said and done if they sell it all with 7 pounds they will get around 112 thousand dollars" Ray explained as Scott and Ben stare at him in awe "dude, you are outstanding at math" Ben says looking at Ray. "No, I suck at math I'm good at weed" Ray simply says. "it's the same thing bro" Scott chuckles "No dude, this is weed" Ray replied. "just pretend it's 7 pounds of meat" Ben shrugged. "why, why would I even be buying meat?" Ray asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know your hungry" Scott says. "meat? are you talking burgers?" Ray asked glancing from Ben to Scott. "Steaks" Ben replied. "how much does a gram of steak go for? I don't know why would I be buying grams of steak?" Ray exclaimed. "fair enough" Scott sighed. "the point is without the weed they won't be able to pay their rent all of the members they've recruited will have to rush out into other sororities and that will be that." Ray explained getting back on topic. "what's in this for you Ray?" Ben asked arching an eyebrow "You guys are my friends" Ray shrugged. "that it?" Scott asked. "honestly, I just wanna be valued." Ray shrugged.

"but the burning question remains. There are 15 of them. What the fuck do we do!" Scott hissed. "No there are 15 individuals. Their not a cohesive unit. They have no clue what the most important rule of sister hood, there's no I in sorority" Ray says punching the palm of his hand. "Yeah there is there's two actually" Scott says. "actually there's just one" Ben corrected. "No that's a y" Ray says crossing his arms. "What about the middle" Scott says with cocky grin. "that's an o" Ray childishly says. "two i's straddling the y" Scott says "s.o.r.i.a.r.i.t.y" Scott says spelling it. Both Ben and Ray stare at Scott. "what?" Scott asked glancing at them. "there's a u in there you guys are forgetting, you're all messed up" Ray chuckles. "s.o.i.r.r.o.i.t.i.t.y" Ben slowly tried his hand at spelling sorority. "sororititty?" Ray asked with a laugh. "You think the tity is silent" Scott laughed teasingly. "that's how you spell it" Ben mutters. Marybeth sighed ignoring the 3 men. "we are all getting sidetracked right now, point is we need to find a way to infiltrate that house" Ray exclaimed. "there's a rather large window on the second floor there's vines that you can climb up there should be a balcony" Ben explained "bro" Scott says stopping him. "that's a glass sliding door" Scott chuckles


End file.
